


Don't Bleed on my Floor

by Yuu_Kanda



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 10:12:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10462479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuu_Kanda/pseuds/Yuu_Kanda
Summary: Storia partecipante al COW-T 7Sesto turno, Missione 3, Drabble da 300 ParolePrompt: "Don't Bleed on my Floor"Chi sa a cosa è ispirata la situazione può immaginare cosa stesse facendo Lavi prima...





	

* * *

##  **Don't Bleed on my Floor**

* * *

 

Litigavano ancora, puntuali come un orologio, sempre per lo stesso motivo: un certo Allen. Lavi s'era trasferito nell'appartamento da poco e si domandava se l'inquilino precedente fosse andato via per quello.

"Adesso esco e vado col primo che passa!"

Questa era nuova, la ragazza non aveva mai reagito così; era graziosa, valeva la pena di tentare. Scese le scale e si piazzò davanti alla porta, sorriso pronto.

"Buonaseeeera!"

L'uomo che l'aprì, però, non fu contento di vederlo e gli tirò un pugno in faccia, facendolo sbattere contro quella dell'appartamento di fronte.

Non s'aspettava gli rispondesse qualcuno, quindi, quando accadde, rischiò di finire chiappe a terra in casa del vicino dei due pazzi.

"Non insanguinarmi il pavimento," disse l'inquilino in tono gelido, vedendo che si tamponava il naso.

Lavi gli rivolse un'occhiata sofferente, facendo del suo meglio.

"Mi dispiace," si scusò, quando il giovane gli mise in mano un fazzoletto.

"Ci sei cascato, eh? Lenalee ha un fratello geloso e litigano ogni volta che il fidanzato telefona," spiegò... cosa c'era scritto sulla porta? Kanda Yuu?

"Grazie, Yuu," disse.

Kanda gli scoccò un'occhiata da incenerirlo.

"Vuoi sanguinare di più, per caso? Neanche so chi sei e mi chiami per nome!" Sbottò, sollevando un sopracciglio con aria eloquente.

Anche scontroso era bellissimo, con quei capelli lunghi neri come pece, alto, snello e dai tratti orientali.

"Ah... Lavi," s'indicò, "L'inquilino del piano di sopra. Che stai facendo?" Aggiunse, notando che Yuu apparecchiava per due.

Kanda sfoggiò un ghigno compiaciuto: aveva un debole per i rossi.

"Ho visto come mi guardi," gli rispose, "Immagino tu sia BI?" Lavi annuì. "Chiudi la porta, sei invitato a cena."

Lavi sorrise con aria malandrina. Bel colpo!

"Ci sto," accettò e, avvicinandosi, gli sussurrò all'orecchio: "Ma t'avverto: ho progetti per la serata..."

"Perfetto," ribatté Kanda. "Perché ne ho anch'io."

**Author's Note:**

> Inizio a pubblicare le storie scritte per il mio primo COW-T, bellissima esperienza di gioco a squadre, partendo dalle drabble. Una cosa in cui di solito non mi cimento mai. Mai.  
> Ma per il bene della squadra, questo e altro.  
> Per chi stava aspettando che aggiornassi le altre storie, EHM, lo sforzo letterario per il COW-T ha un attimino ritardato tutto quanto. Dopo un po' di meritato riposo, provvederò. Don't hold your breath, THO.
> 
> For those who read my works even if in Italian, with google: I'm starting to publish some of the stories I've written during a team writing contest, the COW-T (The Clash of the Writing Titans). It was a beautiful team challenge experience and I enjoyed it very much.  
> Drabbles first, as they are the fast thing to review. For any longer work, after some rest, we'll see. Don't hold your breath, THO.


End file.
